2011 BnL 500
The 2011 BnL 500 is held on April 4th, 2011. This race is known for being held on Lightning McQueen's 28th birthday! The race got delayed to Monday due to heavy rain in the state of Atlanta, Georgia (where the BnL Raceway is), but the race got delayed to MCQUEEN'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! McQueen won that race with Cal Weathers second and Brick Yardley third. Transcript Lightning's Birthday (racers and Team McQueen wishing) Shannon: So first of all Lightning happy 28th birthday! Great win, it must have been important! Lightning: Thanks Shannon. Phil: WOO HOO! HE IS 28! MY CAR NUMBER IS 28! WOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA TURN 28 NEXT YEAR!!! Cal: Happy birthday to my best racing friend in the world. My uncle is not here today but he had been the first to remember about your birthday. Lightning: Awesome! I love that about Strip Weathers. Also Cal you remember your birthday was on the day of the Olympus 500. Cal: OH YEAH! OF COURSE! I hope there are races on June 9th,June 19th and October 4th to celebrate Bobby's, Reb's and Brick's birthdays. Jack: Jack wishes you a happy birthday full of seals! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! Rex: Happy birthday. I will give you a present. It's none other than GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cal: AHHH NOT AGAIN! YOU DID THIS ON MY BIRTHDAY TOO! Jack: Yup! Cause we are so funny and cool and we are fan favorites! Cal: Whatever. Sally: Happy birthday stickers! Mater: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST BUDDY IN THE WORLD! (blows horn) WEE HEE! Fillmore: Happy birthday man! Flo: Want some V8 Cafe oil? Bobby: I WANT SOME! Reb, Ponchy, Cal, Brick and Lightning: US TOO! Mater: AND ME! (they drink the oil) Shannon: Back to you Bob because I WANT SOME OIL! Bob: First of all before we continue I wish a happy birthday to Lightning Mcqueen! Darrell: Yeah happy birthday! Birthday Win Darrell: AND THE BIRTHDAY BOY IS ALL SET TO GO TO VICTORY LANE! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS THE BNL 500 ON HIS 28TH BIRTHDAY!!!!! Bob: IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN! (McQueen Radio) Lightning: YEAH KA-CHOW! Mater (blows horn): WEE-HEE! YOU WON ON YOUR BIRTHDAY BUDDY! Sally: STICKERS YOU WON! Lightning: YEAH! I WON ON MY BIRTHDAY! Results # Lightning McQueen - 200 laps # Cal Weathers - 200 laps # Brick Yardley - 200 laps # Reb Meeker - 200 laps # Phil Tankson - 200 laps # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Rex Revler - 200 laps # Dud Throttleman - 200 laps # Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps # Speedy Comet - 200 laps # Bobby Roadtesta - 200 laps # Chip Gearings - 200 laps # Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Jimmy Cables - 200 laps # Slider Petrolski - 200 laps # Buck Bearingly - 200 laps # Ruby Oaks - 200 laps # Rev Roadages - 200 laps # Bobby Swift - 200 laps # Winford Rutherford - 200 laps # Jack Depost - 200 laps # T.G Castlenut - 200 laps # Apple Racer - 200 laps # Todd Marcus - 200 laps # Ralph Carlow - 200 laps # Rev N Go Racer - 200 laps # Dirkson D'agostino - 185 laps(hit the wall) # Lee Revkins - 119 laps(crash) # Brian Spark - 119 laps(crash) # Murray Clutchburn - 119 laps(crash) # Floyd Mulvhill - 119 laps(crash) # Parker Brakeston - 119 laps(crash) # Kevin Shiftright - 28 laps(hit the wall) # Lane Locke - 22 laps(crash into Terry) # Terry Kargas - 22 laps(crash into Lane)